


Beachside Bonding

by DistressedHydra



Series: Smash Smut Challenge Season 1 [6]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistressedHydra/pseuds/DistressedHydra
Summary: Chrom and Shulk get some personal time together, and end up dirtier than expected.





	Beachside Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> i thought this fic was going to be way longer but then chrom sded like five times on big blue sorry

 

Shulk pulled Chrom up from the blazing-hot sand. He had a wide smile on his face, and when he clapped Shulk on the back, it nearly knocked the wind out of him.

“Thanks, Shulk! I didn’t know volleyball could get that intense.”

Chrom, even coated in a layer of sand, looked radiant. His muscles shone in the summer sun. Shulk pulled his eyes away and said,

“No problem. I’m glad I could share it with you, it’s one of the great things about this realm!”

Chrom stretched one arm, “So you don’t have volleyball where you grew up?”

“No, there was never any time for that. We mostly fought and prepared for another war.”

“You’d have a lot in common with my daughter.” Chrom gave him a look that had a tinge of sadness to it, “Anyway, do you want to get cleaned up?”

“Sure!” Shulk took the lead towards the showers.

“Our world had something like volleyball, but we used a thick, leather ball.” He tossed the volleyball in the air idly, “Not this fancy… Plastic, I think Robin called it?”

“Yeah, both Robins had tons of questions about that. Good thing I kept my notes.”

They arrived at the shower, and Chrom stopped Shulk by pressing the small of his back.

“Sorry, I just remembered that there’s only one shower stall over here. Do you want to shower while I wait outside?”

Shulk turned to face Chrom. His wonderfully chiseled chin, perfect smile and calm demeanor made him impossible to resist. Shulk muttered,

“Or, we could share. If you don’t mind!”

“That sounds like fun.” Chrom winked, “I wouldn’t mind having a night with you, either. You in?”

Shulk gasped. He was aiming for a fruit, and Chrom had delivered him an entire tree. 

“Yeah! Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> honestly tho like the parallels between chrom and shulk's stories are very interesting, i can see why people paired shulk with robin a lot in smash four. on top of the reason that they're both hot blonde twinks
> 
> anyway feel free to leave kudos, subscribe and drop a comment!  
> i guess you can subscribe to the series if you want, there's more stuff coming until next wednesday.


End file.
